minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Pigman
It had been a long time since I'd played Minecraft. I can't remember why I quit it, something to do with the Nether, I think. I saw on the launcher that there had been a truckload of updates, as a result, all of my worlds were extremely outdated. I started up a new one, and titled it 'Nostalgia Trip.' I loaded up the world, and I was shocked to see I had spawned in the nether. There was no mention of this in any of the patch notes, so I thought the world had glitched. I made another, 'Testing The Mic', and, oddly, I also spawned in the Nether. I went back on to Nostalgia Trip, and went to parol the area. I came across pigmen, as well as what I assumed to be a Ghast. I fled as soon as the thing started spitting fireballs at me, and ran to a wall of netherrack. I didn't know what to do, there was no trees nearby, or cobble for that matter. I was going to see if anyone experienced a similar issue on the forums, but an elongated pigman screech caught me off guard. I turned backwards, and I saw a pigman, but he seemed idle. I walked up to him, but no response. I crouched and sauntered up to him. I gave him a dig, then sped away immediatly. I then realized I was blocked by a netherrack wall. He started to crawl towards me, with an eerie track in the background. I swiftly quit the game, and didn't check back for a week. The next time I played, both the worlds were allegedly "rendered obsolete". I never knew this to happen, especially with up to date worlds. However, my old world "Lazor It Up!" was able to be played, so I booted it up. It took a long time to boot up, but when it did, I was in some sort of structure. I wanted to say a Nether Fortress, but it wast just a winding tower. I overlooked my location, and I saw that damned pigman running up the stairs, screeching and howling. I typed in chat: "Go to hell, ya damned thing!" I reckon that angered it even more, because they started going at 10 blocks per second. I wanted to punch it off once it was in reach, but the game crashed. No crash notes, it just quitted, almost. I looked at the minecraft folder, and it had seemingly changed it's name. It's new name was zompigman, and it was obvious what that meant. As a last ditch attempt, I complained about it on the forums, only to have it be struck down with the message "Rotten flesh and rotten content", clearly illuding to zombie pigmen. Were they taunting me? I tried posting some more, with the same message every time it was erased, until I sent it to Mojang. They responded with "Your version of Minecraft has been corrupted by ZPM. A new version and account with similar name has been sent. I opened up the game, after configuring my new account, but the game entered into the image file of the skin of the Zombie Pigman. I had never saved this image, so I rushed to delete it. When I did, however, I checked out the file name. THXXAPHOBIA.png Category:Nether Category:Short Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Zombie